A Nazgul's Final Hope
by Happy-Valley
Summary: Lady Elrilmalia, sister of both Faramir and Boromir rides to Osgiliath, walks through the seemingly deserted city and stumbles upon the weaponless Nazgul leader, the Witch King of Angmar. Will the Wtich King find the hidden side of his once human self or will all fail and fall to ruin with their meeting? Read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1: Ride to Osgiliath

**Lord of the Rings Fanfiction**

**Title:** A Nazgul's Final Hope

**Pairing:** Nazgul ((Witch King of Angmar)) x Oc Human

**Rating:** NC-17 ((Fanfiction standards M))

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters associated with the Lord of the Rings series. I do not own the Witch King of Angmar thought secretly I really wished I did. All rights for the LOTR series and all its characters goes to Tolkien but the plot of this story and my Oc belong to me so if you wish to use her or the plot in any way plesae consult me first.

**Synopsis:** Lady Elrilmalia, sister of both Faramir and Boromir rides to Osgiliath hoping to support and gather moral for the soliders that reside there. Upon her entrance she happens to notice a shadow, seeming to glide through the shadows of the city. Speaking with Faramir upon her discovery she learns that the men have witnessed such a shadow but only speak of the dead walking. Awoken a few nights later, Elrilmalia walks through the seemingly deserted city, stumbling upon the weaponless Nazgul leader, the Witch King of Angmar. Will the Wtich King find the hidden side of his once human self or will all fail and fall to ruin with their meeting? Read to find out more.

* * *

The sound of hoof beats echoed across the great plans, the wind wipping silently as the feeling of flying overtook her sences. Elrilmalia was by no means a normal woman of twenty- one years, yet it seemed not to stop her innocence from breaking through. Many who looked upon her form found a strong and proud woman, one born to a family of kings but most who knew her well could see the childish nature she still held deep within her chest.

Her trusted steed charged forward almost as if feeding himself with his master's happiness as the white city of Osgiliath rose in the distance. Not too much farther and she would once more look upon the weary faces of her brothers who now fought to defend and keep the city safe.

The last of the journey came to a close as she finally reached the edge of the city, the me there bowing their heads in respect. Yes Gondor had no King, not yet, still the stewarts of Gondor were held in just as high respect and those children born into the line were served just as equally. Thought with all her might she strongly fought against the need for formality. There were still those, who despite her words still gave her the title she was born to yet most knew once more that she preferred to be treated just like all those other peasants below her father's foot.

Boromir was the first to catch the blond tresses of his sister's riding through the city. A smile lit his features as he cast away his sword to meet her. Hearing the boasting laugh of her eldest brother, Elrilmalia pulled the reighns of her faithful friend and slipped off into the awaiting pair of arms that welcomed her. Laughing in delight she was met with the smell of sweat and elegance, one that belonged only to that of her eldest brother, Boromir.

"You come charging through sister like a wild boar begging to be hunted. Why rush?" Staring into the caring and matured eyes of Boromir, Elrilmalia could not help but notice the tired look he held. Clearly the days of fighting for their freedom were taking their number, not to mention the added stress that their dearest father forced upon his dotting and well beloved son.

"I am merely happy to be in your presence dear brother. Ages it seems since we've been apart but 'tis be only days. Were is Faramir? For I must wish to see my other eldest brother and bid him good tidings as well." Boromir smiled and released his sister from his hold before pointing off towards a lone tower. There a figure stood, watching out towards the lands of Mordor, unaware of his sister's arrival. Eyes hooded by so many emotions both from within and from those surrounding him had Elrilmalia pausing slightly in her steps.

"Once again your eyes stray off into thought my brother. Has something father said upset you once more? Or maybe it is the threat of darkness that dares to engulf all?" Faramir, broken from his thoughts turned into the patient and ever strong features of his sister. A smile rested on his lips as she soon took her spot next to him, gazing off into the horizon, watching as the flames of Mount Doom seemed to lick the sky with his blaze. "I can feel the shift in the winds, I can feel the tremble of the mountain as it rages its master's call. I fear war will be at hand and neither I nor you, my brother, could stop it."

"You should dare to worry yourself with war sister. Whether I or you could stop it is of no concern as long as I know that you are safe from harm. You, the beauty of Minas Tirith need to become a beacon of hope for all who gaze upon you, to spread warmth to those hearts who fear the dark." Faramir turned towards his sister, resting a hand upon her warm and delicate cheek. Elrilmalia let a smile grace her lips further as her own hand rested against that of her brothers.

"I am no more a beacon then you brother. I merely stand in the background, cheering you all with my whole heart. But let us not think of this matter longer. We should celebrate my arrival with a toast of warm ale and food long forgotten by our memories." Faramir chuckled and turned with a good nod of his head, accepting his sister's proposal without a second thought. The fact that she was even allowed to grace the men with her presence was enough cause for celebration. More then often their father, Stewart of Gondor would have her locked away, mending to trival matters. As she went to follow her brother a slight movement caught her eye. Gazing back into the seemingly dead city, Elrilmalia's caught the very end of a black cloak disappearing behind the pillars.

"Is something wrong sister?" Knowing not what to make of things, she merely turned and smiled letting all that had happened pass through her mind. With the sun setting it could have been a mere play of the eyes, a trick conjured up by shadows cast by the sun's rays.

"Nothing of importance brother. Come let us feast." Wrapping a small hand around his arm, Faramir couldn't help but admire his sisters strength. How many times had she been the one to stand up to their father, pleading on his behalf in order to try and gain the love he desired? All looked to her for their passion, for their light within the darkness that loomed so heavily on all Minas Tirith. Yet something troubled him. Some deep recess in the back of his mind was telling him, begging him to remember these times before they would soon be taken away. She would never be there forever and that thought in itself would have even the strongest of men cringing at its mere mention. For now, she was there, safe within the arms of her brothers, within the arms of her people whom of which cared to deeply for her safety. For now he would enjoy these small moments for the memory would give him faith when all faith is lost.

* * *

_**A/N: **This is a new story that I suddenly got the idea from after reading some really really good fanfictions. While watching the ROTK I realized that for some reason the whole "taking over the city" thing could work. It seemed like the Nazgul knew his way around and for some reason I was thinking "why not make a story before the battle?" _

_Either way here is the first chapter xD hope you enjoy!  
Also for those who have read my other story "Unknown Human Emotions" I'm at a crossroad right now on where to go with it.  
I will get back to posting chapters but right now my mind is all on this story x.x _

_Please comment and leave feed back! I really want to know what others think of my writing but please.. do not write things that can be and will be considered negative. I know that asking for people out there to critique my writing means to write what you think but there is a line to where it should end. No flames please. Anyways, I do really appreciated comments so PLEASE COMMENT!_

_All those who do comment will receive a reward~ I wont say what x3 but you will get something 3 _


	2. Author's Note

I know this is not a chapter but I just wanted everyone to know that I'm going to be working on updating my stories right now. My first to finish would have to be Desires of the Heart! I'm really hoping to make that a good story.

I want to thank everyone who has followed with all my stories and those who commented! I really enjoy waking up and seeing new comments! Please send more my way~ hahahaha! Anyways, I just wanted to go ahead and post this authors note to let you know my plan.

For those who read my Desires of the Heart story please go back and re-read the first two chapters. I know that some of you greatly enjoy the story but I'm going to be making a few changes. Now I did receive one comment on Desires of the Heart that kind of got my blood pumping. I know I asked for help with some of the story details but please keep in mind that there are only two chapters right now and its not a competed story yet. I don't necessarily want my character to be a Mary Sue, but at the moment I haven't really had a chance to develop her character as much as I want. There is a reason that the main character has an elven name and is the adoptive daughter of Lord Elrond. The reason I had not enlightened anyone on the reasons why is because it would not be a good story if I were to suddenly make everything known about her within the first two chapters. She herself has many things that she still needs to learn about who she is. Also I know that I got a comment about how instead of writing "pure sky blue" for her eye color I should just go ahead and say blue. You have to understand that I'm a writer. I don't like just using the word blue. Think of it this way. I know that when you meet a person you think "wow, they have beautiful blue eyes" but in a writers world we are taught all about being descriptive with out details. There are many different hues of blue in the world so I merely helped the reader imagine pure sky blue eyes on my main character. I'm used to writing this way and if there is a problem with that then I'm sorry but I can't change what I was taught.

Also I tend to write most of my stories really early in the morning. That's just how I do things as well. You can blame all the years of doing papers for school in the early hours of the mornings. Which brings up to the whole getting someone else to read my story before I post it. I'm a little superstition about letting others read my not completed works. Which is why it takes so long for me to write another chapter. I feel that sometimes when other people read something that I've written and its not finished, I loose a lot of my inspiration and ideas. Call me strange but its happened before. I took me almost two years to write a novel because at one point I let a friend read what I had and I just... could not finish writing it. But I've come to feel better when it takes me a while to do chapter to chapter. I know its strange but please pay no mind to it. My point though is that I know my grammar at times can be rather... horrible. I go over and read what I've written but like I said, its early in the morning and I don't really catch everything.

Now when it comes to the whole, elves only mate once in their life, I know this. I don't need others to tell me that what I'm writing doesn't add up. I will be changing it to AU but at the same time down the road I will be including The Hobbit adventures into the story. Before anyone ask, I will using both the movies and the book later on for that section. So for the whole Thranduil meeting another and falling in love, I'm bending that rule only slightly. But of course I have to make it to where there is some conflict around the idea. Once again though, I'm only on chapter two and there are still many more to go so...

Also it was said that I'm too descriptive when it comes to the beauty of Imaldris and my character. Once again, I'm a writer! I love describing things and since Imaldris is said to be a magical and stunning place I'm sticking with that and making it appear amazing. I'm a descriptive person and I can't change that. I feel that if you have those sentences in your works, where you are describing a person or place it gives the reading a mental image to work with. If you don't like that in a fanfiction, then don't read mine. I like writing and I love being able to help my readers imagine the people and places I speak about. If you don't like that, then do not read my stories because no matter what this will not change in my writing style.

Alright so I think I covered most of what I wanted to say. OH! A little updating news, I've been working on another novel, this one a little more time consuming then my last one I think. A good friend of mine and I are working on it together. He started writing his own novel and I told him that I'd make one to follow after his. It is gonna be really cool~ hahaha~ lol or so I like to think. I've got all kinds of creatures in mine like elves, dragons, centaurs, vampires, demons, etc. If anyone is interested in hearing a little about it, I might post a little preview into another author's note, but only if anyone is interested in known the story~

I'm not sure if anyone has heard of Two Steps From Hell, but please listen to their soundtracks. The songs are amazing and have helped a lot in writing my new novel as well as some chapters for my fanfictions. If I ever finish my screenplay and would like a good soundtrack I would so ask for Two Steps From Hell~ hahahah~ If possible of course, lol~

Okay now I'm for sure done. Just please keep reading my stories and please keep giving me your thoughts on the chapters~ I do like to hear feed back, but I just wish for everyone to keep in mind that I only have a few chapters for some stories so.. not all your questions are going to be answered the first couple of chapters, then it wouldn't be good story. Alright then, good bye for now and I'll have some more chapters up for you all to read soon!

-Yasu


End file.
